


The start of what's to follow

by SambliongPalpatine



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex, Violence, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SambliongPalpatine/pseuds/SambliongPalpatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of Légolas' and Aragorn's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work in this fandom, it's to fulfill a promt. I am sorry for any mistake made, I don't have a beta and english is not my first language. but I hope you enjoy!

The battle was finally over, it was won but a great price was paid, many lives were lost. Many arriving with lord Námo, waiting in the Halls to be reborn or to be reunited with their families.

  
I was standing there, in the shadow, watching Tauriel grieve for her fallen love. My Ada approached so I made a choice.  
“I cannot go back.” I said with conviction. It was the truth. It was hard for me to return to my father’s kingdom with him after all this. Sadness flashed across his face, his eyes were soft and his voice a little low when he asked:

“Where will you go?”  
“I do not know.”  
“Go north. Find the dúnedain. There is a young ranger amongst them, you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man, his son might grow to be a great one.”

The sorrow was evident in his face, his eyes shining a little. I looked away.  
“What is his name?”  
“He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name you must discover for yourself.”

That was how he was; of course he was not going to give me the complete information on this man. So I spare a last glance at him before I turned to leave.  
“Légolas, your mother loved you. More than anyone, more than life.”

I felt my heart twist inside me, he never spoke of her, never said that to me. I look at the floor before barely looking back at him and left.  
I went to find my horse, grabbed my belongings and rode to the north. I was missing the woods already, I loved it there but I had to go, I needed this and so did my Ada.

I rode for days until I finally came across a group of rangers. All men were filthy with their ragged clothing and they smelled badly. I dismounted and walked to one of them.  
“Do you know a man named Strider?”  
The man looked at me curiously. “Depends, who wants to know?” he asked, with a funny lilt to his words.  
“Me. Now please tell me, I do not have all day.”  
The man smirked and pointed to the end of the group.  
“Hey Strider! Here’s a pretty boy who’s lookin’ for ye!”  
‘Pretty boy?’ Boy?! He dared to call me ‘boy’ wish he knew how old I really am so we would see who the boy is. Hence came a man, more or less my size, with shoulder-length brown hair, a trimmed beard and his eyes were a grey-blue intriguing color. He looked clean, at least cleaner than the others. I could even afford to admit he was handsome.  
He approached me then, with only a little trepidation. He stopped a few steps in front of me and for a moment my thoughts ceased.  
“ Mae govanien.” I said, a second latter I realized my mistake. The man looked confused only for a split second before replying in my tongue.  
“Mae govanien. I see you are an elf. You should tell Daen, who called you ‘boy’ so he would learn respect.” The man smiled a little.  
I returned the gesture “No. ‘Tis not necessary. I came for you.”  
“Why? What am I to you?”  
“I am not really sure but my Ada told me to find you, he said your father’s name is Arathorn but he forgot to mention yours.”  
Strider’s eyes went downcast for a moment before returning to meet mine.  
“I have many names, mellon. In the wild they know me as Strider, my elvish name is Estel. But my mother’s name for me was Aragorn. What’s your name?”  
Estel. Hope was such a big name for a little human. “Mine is Légolas, I am from the woodland realm.”  
The man bowed his head then.  
“Oh, forgive me my rudeness, my Lord.”  
So he does know about me. “Please, do not call me than. Légolas will suffice. Now tell me, mellon, where did you learn your elvish?”  
“I was raised in Imladris, by Lord Elrond and his kin. He was the one to name me Estel and then, when I reached the proper age, told me my true name and what my heritage means.”  
“And so you decided to become a ranger?”  
“’tis also part of my heritage.”  
He raised his hand to show me the ring. This man was in truth Isildur’s heir. I somewhat understand why he left.  
“Oh, so I see.”  
“So tell me, Légolas, what now? You have found me, what’s next?”  
I smiled a wicked little smile. “You are the ranger, you tell me.”  
He returned the smile.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the delay! I was busy but here it is at last! For my story purposes Arwen will sail to Valinor, I am sorry. Now please enjoy.

I stayed with them for a while. I craved the adventures and dangers they could provide, sometimes we rode south, or east, then we’d rode north again.  
In occasions we bumped into some orcs or wargs and we had our little adrenaline of battle. But the main reason I decided to stay was because I wanted to know Aragorn better. He was an intresting fellow, he had a maturity improper of his youth but I guess ‘tis because everything he’s lived through, all he has seen. I grew fond of him, in time.  
One particular evening, it was winter and we were camping near a village. I offered to stand first watch for the night. All was tranquil and quiet, the forest was at peace, so were its habitants. I was sitting upon a rock facing away from the camp site when I heard a whimper, it was so soft that if my hearing would be that of a human’s I wouldn’t have been able to repair on it.  
The sound came again, a little louder this time, followed by a soft groan. I turned around and saw Aragorn thrashing a little violently in his sleep. He was whispering something; it was more of babble so I did not understand at first. I walked slowly towards him, as quietly as I could not to disturb him so rudely. When I got close enough I picked up his babbling.  
“No…. Arwen… yhe1… I… no!”  
He was having a nightmare so I knelt beside him and shook him. “Aragorn, wake, mellon. You are dreaming.” I shook him again but he did not wake.  
I did not know what to do so I leaned forward until my mouth was near his ear and whispered softly “Wake up, Estel.”I touched his face gently and caressed his cheek. The stubble tickled my hand, was a pleasant sensation.  
Aragorn woke with a start and sat up, panting. He was wide-eyed and looked at me with surprise and a bit of something else filling his eyes. “Hanon le, mellon.” He replied softly.  
“What were you dreaming about?”  
He closed his eyes and sighed “Arwen Evenstar. Elrond’s daughter. She was the one who gave me this.”He showed me his necklace, the Light of the Eldar. She must really love him, for her to give him her immortality.  
“What happened to her?”I asked.  
He let a small sad sound leave his lips. “She will sail for Valinor, to be with her mother. Soon, I think.”  
Understanding hit me then. “Oh, I’m sorry, my friend.” I put my hand in his shoulder and squeezed.  
He shook his head. “I was dreaming when she gave me this and told me it was hers to give to whoever owned her heart. I regret not telling her to keep it more firmly. Maybe that way she’d kept it and stayed here.” He sighed again. Sorrow filled his eyes.

“You love her.”I stated.  
“Aye, I do, how could I not? But only like a sister. That is why I regret it more deeply.”  
I desperately searched for something comforting to say. “Think of it in this manner, she will be safe now, no evil can touch here where she is going. She will be with her mother, something I crave for. So she will be happy.”  
The man looked at me then, the sorrow vanished from his features. “You are right, my friend. I should see it that way.” He smiled a little “I think I’ll sleep a little bit more before I take your place.” He leaned down to his bed roll again. Peace kissing his face.  
“Sleep well, mellon.” I stayed a moment more, watching his face as it became serene again, all affliction abandoning his features. I grew bold and ran a finger tip, gently, over his forehead, and then his nose and I stopped at his lips.  
What in Eru’s name was I doing?! I retrieved my hand and went back to my watch post.  
I disliked that man, Daen, since the moment we met three months ago. He kept calling me boy in spite of the fact that I told him not to call me that. But I could live with it.  
Until one day I could no longer stand it.  
“If you call me boy one more time I swear I’ll slit your throat and feel no remorse, man.”I nsaid through greeted teeth and my dagger pressing at his jugular. He had the boldness of laughing and then smirked.  
“Oh yeah? You tried that and all my fellows will be upon ye, boy.” He spat out so I narrowed my eyes and decided to free this earth from this… scum. I was about to kill him when a hand stopped my move. I turned my head and saw Aragorn standing there. Resolve in his eyes.  
“No, Légolas. Do not stain your hands with unworthy blood. Come, we better go.”  
I stared at him in awe, the other man looked surprised and confuse.”Would you leave your kin to go with this elf, Strider? You prefer him?”  
Aragorn turned to stare at him. “You are not my kin, Daen. So yes, I rather go with this elf than stay here.”  
Daen barked a laugh. “Leave then, I bid you farewell.”  
Aragorn tugged at my hand so I followed him to gather our things and then mount our horses. We stopped latter to rest a bit. I glanced at him. “Are you sure you want to come with me, Aragorn?”  
He looked up at me. “Aye, I am. I’ve been with them for far too long. I longed for a different company.”  
I smiled at him. “Well then, where to?”  
“We can go to Rohan, for a time. Then I do not know.”  
“Why Rohan?” I asked him.  
“’tis a nice place. And they have good ale.” He laughed. His laugh was as musical as one proper of an elf and was so contagious that I could do nothing more than laugh with him.  
We were a long way from our destination and there were no near villages to make camp in safety.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry for the delay! But here you go, a new chapter. I'm probably gonna make this an 8 chapter fic. I'd appreciate if you can leave me a comment with your opinion please!  
> Enjoy!

We camped in a part of the plain that was surrounded by rocks. We were sitting together basking in the warmth radiating from our fire. He was deep in thought, smoking his pipe absentmindedly.  
I was staring at the fire like if it held the answers to all my questionings. I thought of my father and my home and how much I miss it. My mind wanders towards Tauriel, I hope she is doing better and had recovered a little from the loss of her love. Then I hear Aragorn coughing a little.

“Are you all right?”I asked a bit worried.  
“Aye, ‘tis just some smoke went down my throat. I am fine.”He smiled shyly.  
“You must be careful; we do not want the future king of Gondor choking on smoke, do we?” I said teasingly.

His body tenses and he regards me seriously. “I do not want the title, I refused it Légolas. Please, do not say it. No one must know.”  
“Why not? You are the rightful heir, Aragorn. Gondor needs a ruler, men need a ruler. I am quite certain that you’d be a great one.”  
He laughed bitterly. “Thanks but I am not sure. I do not want that responsibility.”

Then he resumes the smoking so I told him I’ll be back and went to have a look of our surroundings. We were near Rohan, I could feel it. If we rode hard in the morrow we would be there by nightfall.

I went back to the camp and saw Aragorn standing. “I am going to stand first watch tonight.”  
“Are you not tired?” truth was I did not felt the need to sleep. I am an elf after all.  
“Nay, you need to rest as well. I know you are an elf but you are not immune to tiredness.”  
I gave him a little fond smile and sat down in my bed roll. “Very well then. Wake me if there is any trouble.”

I got as comfortable as I could in the hard ground and slept.  
I woke up a little before dawn and I realized that Aragorn did not wake me up to take his place. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and got up, I found the ranger restarting the fire to make breakfast.  
“Good morning, mellon. Did you sleep well?” He asked not looking up from his task.  
“Aye, I did. But why didn’t you wake me?”  
“You seemed like you could use the full night`s rest and I was not tired.” He finished the fire and gazed up at me.  
“Hanon le.” I smiled a little because I appreciated the thought.  
“Should we break the fast and then leave for Rohan?”  
“Aye, if we make haste we should be there by nightfall.”  
“That is good. I long for a warm comfortable bed for once.”  
“That would be very nice indeed.” I replied with a chuckle.

We ate in amicable silence and when we finished eating we ended the fire, picked up our things and rode towards our destination.  
We finally arrived at Edoras after hours of riding with almost no rest. We found an inn but the man who attended it said there was only one room available. Aragorn and I exchanged glances. We needed this so bad…  
“Aye, we’ll take the room.” He said to the man who smirked and gave us a key.  
“Great. You have a tub for bathing, soap and cloths. You can have food sent to your room if you prefer or you can come down and dine here.” He answered with the smirk still in place.  
This is what I dislike about men, their idiocy. I graved the key and motioned to Aragorn to follow. The room was a nice sized, comfortable one. There was a large enough bed in one corner, in the other was a table with some chairs and in the other wall was a tub that looked surprisingly clean.  
“By the Valar, I need a bath.” I said.  
“Me too. My clothes are clinging uncomfortably to my body.” Aragorn said with discomfort.  
“You can go first if you want. I… like to take my time when taking a bath.”  
“Are you sure?”  
I nodded my assurance so he went to the tub and figured out how to fill it with warm water. While it was filling he undressed, tossing his dirty clothing to the floor. I turner my head to ask him something and my trail of thoughts stopped with the sight before me.

I being an elf means that I am no stranger to male flesh. I my long life I’ve had my share of male lovers as well. Including a few men. Aragorn was beautiful. He had a muscled back, tainted with faint scars but his skin looked smooth. He was tanned and his hair was reaching a little bit lower that shoulder-length.

I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and press my fingertips to his skin but no, I could not do it so I swallowed my desires and told him I was going to fetch food while he bathed.  
When I got back to the room he was finished washing, he had a cloth wrapped around his waist and was retrieving a clean tunic and leggings from his pack.

“Légolas let me help you with that.” He approached and took the tray from me and laid it on the table. “The water is still warm but I poured some more so it’d be steaming for you to bathe.”  
“Oh… Hanon le.”

He finished dressing, I was looking away to give him some privacy. And then something within me stirred and I grew bold so I unclasped my cloak and walked towards the tub, I touched the water and indeed it was steaming. I removed my outer tunic then the inner shirt, I unlaced my leggings and my loincloth followed suit, I was fully naked now and I heard a harsh intake of breath and I smiled smugly.  
“I… um… I am going to see if there is somewhere I could wash my clothes.” Aragorn said and hurriedly left the room. I lowered myself in the warm soothing water while still smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I present to you chapter four! Just four more to go :/ but well... enjoy this one!  
> Special thanks to my awesome beta Leonorum :)  
> Now please proceed carefully

Sleeping was going to be interesting. There was only one bed after all. Yes, a good sized  
one but still not big enough for us not to touch. I was amused at the thought of what  
Aragorn would say to this.

  
I was standing there, facing the bed with just my leggings on, which were hanging a bit low  
on my hips, when I heard the door open and then close slowly behind my companion. I  
smirked a little when I heard no footsteps.

“Did you find a place where you could wash your clothing?” I asked him.  
“I did, yes. I also went to the stables to look after our horses, if they had food and water,”  
he answered from his place at the door.

“So, as you may see, there’s only one bed for the two of us…” I decided to leave the  
sentence unfinished.  
“Does that present a problem for you, My Lord?” he asked mockingly.  
I turned around and stared at him. “Problem? No, why would it be a problem, Elessar?”  
Two could play this game. I smiled smugly at his baffled expression.  
“Ai, Légolas! Please do not call me thus!” he cried with a tint of humor in his voice.  
We laughed well humouredly and then he walked towards the bed and looked at me in  
earnest.

“My Lord, which side of the bed do you prefer?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Left side goes well with me, if Elessar is agreeable,” I replied sitting on said side of the  
bed.  
“Aye, the right side suits me just fine, Prince Légolas.” He laughed softly.  
I shook my head while a smile spread on my lips. I braided my hair in one, long braid and  
accommodated myself on my side of the bed. He left his hair lose and proceeded to do the  
same.

I stared at the ceiling and could tell he was not sleeping either, I could guess by the rhythm  
of his breathing.  
I asked anyway. “Are you asleep, Estel?”  
“Nay, are you?”  
“No, I am speaking to you, am I not?”

“’tis just that when I was downstairs men were talking about the recent war and I could not stop thinking how horrible it must have been.”  
I closed my eyes for a moment before whispering: “It was.”  
“I am sorry,” he said, with his voice low. “For your loses. And for the loss of the dwarven  
king, Thorin Oakenshield.”  
“Yes, but his kin was slaughtered before his eyes, his nephews Fili and Kili. I am not sure  
how he would have coped with that loss,” I said.  
“And Erebor was reclaimed after all. His quest succeeded. He did not die in vain,” Aragorn  
said.  
“Nay, they did not.”

We were quiet for a time before he spoke again. ”Do you miss your father?”  
Did I miss my father? I was not really sure. “’tis complicated with my ada and I. Do not  
mistake my words Aragorn, for I do love him. We just needed the time apart. I miss the  
woods though.”

“We could always go to Lóthlorien or Rivendell if you’d like.”  
“I thought you were at odds with your elven kin.” I stated.  
“It is… complicated. Lord Elrond is at odds with me because of Arwen’s choice and he  
wants me to claim my title, which I refuse to do. But I am not at odds with anyone at Lórien  
and I haven’t been there for a long time and I long for it,” he answered me earnestly.  
“Well then, our next stop is Lórien,” I declared.

Morrow came and when I woke up I felt an odd thing touching my face. I yawned and  
rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When they were focused I could see that what was  
touching my face was Aragorn’s left foot. It was weird. I had shared my bed with some  
people in the past but none of them had ever put a limb in this position on my face.  
Aragorn was fast asleep, snoring a little, with a curl of hair lifting with every breath he took.  
An idea came to my mind and I smirked with anticipation. I tickled his sole. He moved a bit  
and made no sound so I tickled him again and then again until he was trashing on the bed rippling with laughter.  
“Légolas! What is this madness?! Saes! Stop!” He said between pants to regain his breath  
and control his laughter spasms.

“This is my vengeance, for when I woke up this morning and your foot was smashing my  
fair face!”  
And I continued the torture, tickling his feet mercilessly. I do not know how he managed to  
roll on top of me and gain control of the situation.  
“So if that was your vengeance prepare to know mine, Brannon nin.” He smiled wickedly.  
And so he began to tickle me everywhere until he had me writhing and trashing and  
laughing like a maniac beneath him.

“Aragorn! Stop it!” That was the only thing I could utter coherently between laughter and  
panting for air.  
“No, my prince, it is not yet time,” he said with the same smile gracing his lips.

And he continued until I mustered a bit of strength and caught his wrists in my hands.  
“Oh by the Valar, my stomach hurts,” I said still laughing a little. ”No one has done that to  
me since I was an elfling,” I told him.  
I realized the longing in my tone when he looked at me with wonder in his eyes.  
“Don’t you have siblings? Children of your own?”  
“Nay, I was the only child. And I am not yet bound to anyone. Why do you ask it with  
such… pity?”  
“Oh, ‘tis just that I do that all the time with my siblings. I mean, I used to do that all the  
time. Even now that we are older.” Sadness flashed over his features.

We went silent and I realized we were in the same position as before, Aragorn straddling  
me, my hands grasping his wrists and our eyes locked with each other.  
“As endearing and romantic as this is, my leg is getting numb.”  
He immediately moved off of me. “Oh I am sorry, I forgot.”  
He moved to the table and poured himself a glass of water.  
I leaned on my elbows. “So, what are we doing today?”  
He finished his water and turned to look at me. “I was thinking we could go to the practice  
pitch. What say you?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.  
“Aye, lets go practice.”

We got dressed and ate something before leaving the inn. On our way to the pitch we  
crossed paths with some rohirrim who smiled at us. When we got there it was almost  
empty except for a few soldiers that stood guard outside.  
“Good morning, My Lords. You come to use the facilities?” one of the guards asked.  
“Good morning to you too. Yes, we come to use the facilities.”  
“Very well. Do you have your weapons or do you need some?”  
“We have our own, thank you,” Aragorn said. The men bowed their heads and we  
continued into the pitch.

I unsheathed my sword and Aragorn did the same.”Are you ready to be beaten, my  
friend?” he asked smugly.  
I huffed a laugh. “No but I am ready to beat you, mellon.”  
“Prepare to be disappointed then.”  
We sparred for a while and I must admit that he was really skilled with a sword but I was  
still able to defeat him. I tumbled him to the ground and touched the point of my sword to  
his throat.  
“Yield,” I demanded.

He smirked. “Never.” And so he tripped me with his foot. I landed on my back and he  
hastily straddled me and pointed at my throat with his sword.  
“Yield!” He smiled triumphantly.  
“You won’t be so lucky next time, human,” I declared.  
“I wouldn’t expect any less of you, elf,” he answered with a laugh.  
Eventually we went to get our horses to ride through the city. It was beautiful, green  
everywhere, nature growing free, untamed but well kept. People looked happy, children  
ran everywhere smiling and laughing happily. Rohan was a prospering country and from  
what I could gather from the conversations they had a good, caring king who looked over  
his people and their needs.

When we got back to the inn we took our horses to the stables and left them with food and  
water for the night.  
The inn was crowded, it was loud and ale flowed freely. It was mostly a crowd of men,  
laughing drunkenly and eating. We decided to grab something to eat and go to our room.

When we were about to grab our tray a man tripped and spilled his drink all over me. I paid  
it no mind, he was clearly drunk beyond coherency. I was going to let it go until he said,  
with his speech slurred: “Pretty boy should watch his step.” And then he laughed loudly.  
Oh Valar grant me patience. This was the second man to call me ‘pretty boy’ and I hated it.  
But still I wanted to make no fuss so I was about to leave when Aragorn spoke.  
“He was not the one to trip. You spilled all of your ale over him, don’t you see?” he said  
staring at the man pointedly.  
“Aragorn it does not matter. Saes, lets go upstairs.” I did not look forward to starting a fight,  
least of all with a drunken man.  
“Huh? And who are you, his partner? He is pretty…”

The man was babbling now and smirking.  
“No, I am his friend. And I saw you spilling your drink over him so, please apologize,”  
Aragorn demanded.  
The man looked at his half empty cup and then at me, then at his cup again and  
proceeded to pour the rest of the ale over my head.  
“Now it is all of it. Enjoy it, pretty boy.”  
Men could be smart and respectful people but there were some exceptions that were just  
stupid. Aragorn looked at him for a minute before punching him in the face.  
“Be more respectful next time, aye? If I should see you again I won’t be so courteous.” He  
grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me away.  
When the door of our room was shut and locked behind me I turned to him. “You did not  
need to do that, Aragorn. Now, thanks to you I am soaked in ale all over.” I crossed my  
arms over my chest and leaned against the door.  
“Forgive me Légolas, ‘tis just that he was being disrespectful and I could not stand it. He  
deserved it.”

I smiled a tiny smile. “Aye he did. Still I was trying to avoid trouble. And now I’ll have to go  
and wash my clothing downstairs.” And I was not looking forward to do that.  
He stayed silent for a moment and then said: “Not necessarily. You can wash them in the  
tub after bathing. There’s plenty of soap and it is a warm night so you can put them near  
the window to dry.”

“That is actually not a bad idea at all.”  
I decided to do just that. After we took turns in the tub, this time I looked away from him the  
entire time until he was dressed, I washed my clothes in the now cold water.  
When that was done I walked towards the bed and asked him. “Same sides as before,  
Elessar?”  
He cracked a smile. “Aye, prince, same sides as before.”  
When we were comfortably laying on the bed, non of us sleeping yet, I said: “Can we  
please leave tomorrow?”  
Aragorn turned his head to look at me. “Yes, where do you want too go,” and in a hushed  
voice “my prince?”

That took me by surprise but I managed to answer: “Lórien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Yes, I am back! I give to you chapter five buuuut I need this one to be really long so I divided it in two so here is part one! Enjoy and thanks for the kudos! :)

We rode to Lórien for a week. When we hit the road I could finally breathe again, being in  
the wild with Aragorn was nice. He was a man, yes, but with the behaviour of an elf, which  
only made him more interesting.

We were camping one night, sitting near the bursting fire warming our bodies. It was a cool  
night, the air a little bit chillier in this time of the year. Aragorn was staring at the flames  
almost without blinking.

Eventually he spoke. “How old are you, Légolas?”  
I smiled faintly. “Old enough.” I wanted to sound enigmatic.  
He chuckled. “How was your childhood?” He sounded honestly curious.  
I lowered my gaze and sighed. “Hard. My Nana died when I was but an elfling and after  
that my Ada just… hardened himself. I know he loves me ‘tis only that he does not say it,” I  
said. I think my voice held a tint of sadness because he looked at me sympathetically. Oh.  
His gaze turned understanding. “My mother and father died when I was a child. I  
understand how you feel,” he answered softly.

I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. “But you have a new family that loves  
you,” I told him.  
He smiled bitterly. “Aye and I love them. But they are my foster family, it is not the same. I  
still miss my parents and sometimes wonder what it would be like if they were still alive  
and my father was king,” he said, staring pointedly at the flames.  
I turned my face away. “Then you would not have met me,” I answered with hurt in my  
voice.

He must have noted this for he turned and covered my hand with his. “Please forgive me,  
Légolas. I did not mean to hurt you. I am glad we met, otherwise I would not have had  
such an amazing traveling companion.” He smiled a tiny sincere smile.  
I smiled back at him and returned the squeeze. “It is alright mellon, do not worry.”

After a while of silence he asked: “So tell me, friend, how has your life been these past few  
years?”  
“Few years?” I laughed. “They have been interesting, with many adventures. Some I liked  
some I did not. I have made acquaintances along the road, some I still have, some I do  
not.”  
“And lovers, I imagine,” he whispered.  
That took me by surprise. “Well, yes. I have had my fair share of lovers over the years  
since my majority.” This was becoming amusing to me. “What about you, Estel?”  
“What about me?” he asked.  
“Tell me about you, your life and adventures. Your… lovers…” I wanted to tease him a  
little.

He stayed silent for a moment. “I have had a good life so far. Despite the death of my  
mother and father. Being brought up by elves has been interesting, fun and educating. I  
learned a lot about history and politics. And combat of course. I had great teachers. And  
well, my siblings have taught me as well. Amongst other things. I have not had a fair share  
of lovers as you do but I am no stranger to the act of love,” he admits shyly, a faint shade  
of pink painting his cheeks.  
Somehow this last statement made me feel relieved. “Oh it’s okay. Having a lot of lovers  
does not make you more interesting.”  
He seemed a bit unsure. “No but it does give you more experience.”  
With that, he was right after all. With each lover you learned new things, what to do, and  
what not to do; what they usually liked and what they did not. “Yes, that is true. But it  
depends.”

He turned his gaze to me, confusion marring his features. “Depends? On what?”  
“Well, in the lover you choose.”  
“Oh, I see. You mean if I chose a female lover or a male.”  
“Aye, exactly that. It is easier with a female lover. Most of them like a tender, caring, gentle  
lover. Male lovers…” I was not sure if I should talk about this. Maybe he was not that kind  
of man, to take a male for a lover that is.  
“It is what? Légolas, what were you going to say?”  
“Having male lovers is more... you require more experience,” I finally said.  
“Oh, I figured as much,” he said turning his head back to the fire. “Have you had male or  
female lovers? Or both?” he inquired curiously.

I blushed with embarrassment. “I... have had both.”  
“Which one do you prefer?” He asked teasingly.  
I smirked and decided to be honest. “Males. I do like females and probably I will be forced  
to bond with one when I become king. But I’d rather be with a male.”  
“Why?”  
“Because being with a male is a challenge in every sense of the word.”  
He huffed. “Females are no easy task either, you know? They demand a lot from you.”  
“Yes, but they are easily pleased. Males are not. Have you...?” I was not sure if I could ask  
what I wanted to ask so I left the question unfinished.  
“Have I what? Had a male lover? Aye, one or two.”  
That took me by surprise. I thought he had not. “Oh. I was not expecting that.”  
He returned his greyblue stare filled with amusement to me. “You were not? Why is that  
so?”  
“You just... don’t look the type.” I knew that sounded inaccurate but I did not know what  
else to say.  
He laughed lightheartedly. “Oh Valar... and here I was, worrying that it was evident. You  
do not look the ‘type’ either.”  
I slapped him on the arm playfully. “Hanon le mellon!” I laughed as well.  
After that we fell into an amicable silence. A while later I offered to stand first watch and so  
Aragorn spread his bedroll and laid down. “Wake me when it’s my turn.”  
I nodded but without meaning to do so. I was not tired but I could see that Aragorn was. So  
I vowed to grant him this night’s full rest. For tomorrow Lórien awaited us.  
In the morrow we had a small breakfast and made haste. Our destination was just a few  
hours ahead of us. We rode fast, stopping only a few times to water the horses and then  
continued.

When we finally arrived it was already night time. We went into the woods and were  
received by arrows pointed at our faces.  
A deep voice said. “Ah, but look who it is! The Mirkwood princeling! Légolas Thranduilion I  
bid you welcome.”

“Hanon le, Haldir o’Lórien.” I smiled faintly at the sight of the march warden.  
“And who is this? Is it Estel, from Imladris?” he said with mocking surprise.  
Aragorn pursed his lips. “Aye, it is I.”  
“You were but a child last I saw you. I mean you are still a child but look how fair and  
strong you have grown.” Haldir smirked.  
“Yeah well, at least I am still young.” Aragorn replied with the same mocking tone.  
Haldir’s smirk got wider. “Ah, I see you’ve got wit. Good. Now, what business brings you to  
us?”  
“None. We just wanted to visit here for a while. I missed these woods.”  
“All right then. Follow me.”

His fellow warriors lowered their bows and followed suit. I looked around me, filling my  
senses with the beauty of this place. Aragorn was walking beside me with a grim  
expression on his face. I sighed.  
“Haldir has a special sense of humor but he is not ill mannered. He is a good person.  
When and with whom he wants.” I said kindly.

Aragorn’s expression did not change a bit. “I gathered as much.” He said darkly and fell  
quiet again. We walked in silence the rest of the way. I caught Haldir gazing back at me a  
few times, a special glint in his eye. I knew Aragorn noticed too because when we  
approached the city he grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.  
“Please, do not tell me the March warden is one of your conquests.” It was more of a  
statement than a question.

I looked away, blushing. “Aye, he was. But only for a short while,” I admitted.  
“Oh, he does not seem to have forgotten. Is he the reason you wanted to come here?” he  
demanded to know.  
I looked back at him. “Nay, he is not. But what is it to you if he were?” I ask in earnest.  
He let go of my arm and crossed his over his chest. “’tis nothing to me. It just... bothers  
me. He seems to be... quite dominant, proud and arrogant. Yes, he is beautiful, but still...”  
Aragorn said with the faint shadow of a blush tainting his cheeks.  
I did not know why I felt the need to defend Haldir. “Well, it is not like he does not have a  
reason to be proud. He has been the March warden of the Galadhrim for centuries.  
Protected the woods and its inhabitants very well. And he is one of the finest warriors I  
know,” I said with praise.

Aragorn huffed and uncrossed his arms. “Yeah, all right. We should go though. Lady  
Galadriel is waiting for us.”  
He walked away from me with long, fast strides. I shook my head and smiled. Haldir did  
have that effect on people who did not know him. Sometimes even on people that did.  
I followed Aragorn to the receiving hall where the Lady and Lord of the woods awaited us.  
Lady Galadriel smiled and greeted us. “Welcome to Lothlórien. I hope you enjoy your  
stay.”

And then she spoke to my mind. “Welcome, Légolas Greenleaf. May your stay here help  
you to discover what lies deeply hidden in the corner of your heart.”  
I frowned in confusion and then turned to see the same reaction on Aragorn’s face.  
After a moment we were dismissed and showed to our quarters. I left my bag in the far  
corner of the room and then took off my boots to go lie down on the bed. Now I did feel  
exhaustion creep inside my body and I put an arm over my eyes.  
Our stay here should prove interesting. On the one hand there was Aragorn and his weird  
attitude towards Haldir. And on the other hand there was... well, said elf. Yes, we had  
shared something but it was a long time ago and it had been brief. I wondered what  
Aragorn might be doing. Where would he be? I felt reverie slowly take me.  
The next thing I knew was someone knocking on my door, calling for me.  
“A welcoming feast awaits your presence, my Prince. I have come to escort you to the  
Hall,” Haldir’s voice said.

I rubbed my eyes and croaked an answer. “Aye, I’ll be out in a moment.”  
I stood up and walked to where I left my boots and put them on. This done I went to the  
mirror to rearrange my hair and then walked to the door and opened it. Haldir was leaning  
against the frame, his arms crossed. He was nicely dressed, with his hair braided in one  
smooth platinum braid. He was as handsome as ever.  
I cleared my throat. “We can go now, Haldir.”

He stepped back to let me through and close the door. Then he fell into step beside me.  
“So... your friend Aragorn, where did you meet him?” He asked casually.  
I stayed silent for a moment recalling the facts. “After the battle against Azog ended I was  
in no mood to go back to Mirkwood. So my ada told me to go find him. Of course at first he  
did not tell me his name, the only clue he gave was that Aragorn dwelled with the dúnedain  
and that he was known as Strider.”  
Haldir nodded in acknowledgment. “Aye, I knew as much. Lord Elrond came a while ago  
and said he had spoken to Aragorn about his true heritage and that the man took off  
afterwards.”

“He told me he had refused his throne,” I added.  
“Yes, he did,” Haldir answered and continued walking in silence for a moment before  
saying: “He does not seem to like me.”  
I chuckled. “Did you expect differently? Your way with people is... special. Not everyone  
gets it at first meeting.”  
He chuckled as well. “I suppose you are right.”  
We were quiet for some moments, then he broke the silence. “How long do you plan on  
staying?”  
“I do not know for certain. Maybe only a few days,” I answered him.  
“Do you think I can make him like me?”  
“You can’t make him do anything he does not want to do. You need his trust first. And that  
I am not so sure you can accomplish in so short a time.” I grew suspicious about his  
intentions. “Wait; do not tell me you are planning on seducing him.”

He smiled wickedly. “Why, will you be jealous if I did?”  
I huffed. “Nay, I do not see you as a lover anymore, Haldir. He is my friend and very dear  
to me. I would hate it for him to be hurt by you.”  
“Do not worry. I do not think I’ll be able to do so, even if I tried.” He quieted and then  
decided to change the subject. “So, now that you are here, do you plan on joining our  
patrols?”

I answered without thinking twice. “Possibility of a bit of battle? Of course we’ll join your  
patrols!”  
Haldir smiled. “Good. I was sure you would say so. Do you think Aragorn would like to join  
me on the first watch? I think it would be a good opportunity to get to know each other.”  
“I think you should ask him directly.” Because I was unsure of what Aragorn might answer.  
“You are probably right. I will ask him after the meal is over.” There is a glint of something  
in his eyes.  
“Haldir, please promise me you will not do anything stupid,” I said with a knowing smile on  
my lips.  
“Oh princeling, like if you did not know me. When have I ever done anything stupid?”  
“By the Valar! What kind of question is that? Have you forgotten how we met?” I said  
laughing.  
“Oh... “He said with a mocking tone.  
“Haldir! You are such a tease!” I said with laughter.  
“You really thought I could forget something like that? I mean, ‘tis not every day you get to  
know the famous heir of Mirkwood naked running behind a horse, is it?” he said wiggling  
his eyebrows.  
“It was all your fault! You did not even know me and you hid my clothing and set off my  
horse so I would run after him thinking he had my clothing!” I said with all the dignity I  
could muster while Haldir cackled with laughter and almost fell to the ground.  
I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest while I looked at him with an  
eyebrow raised. “You know what? You actually never apologized for it.”

Haldir sobered up a little and managed to answer: “Why should I? I do not regret it and one  
only apologizes when they do.” He looked at me with mischief in his eyes.  
I shook my head and resumed the walking. “Who is picking Aragorn to accompany him to  
the hall?” I change the topic.  
He did not comment on it. “Why, we are of course.”  
“Of course.”

We arrived at the lodgings given to Aragorn and Haldir knocked on the door. “My Lord  
Aragorn, we have come to escort you to dinner. If you please would be so kind to open the  
door and come with us? It would be rude if we arrived at dinner without our guest of  
honor,” he said with mock formality. Mockery was a typical tool of his.  
The door opened and there stood Aragorn. Wearing clean clothes, bathed and shaved with  
his hair pulled back in a small tail. He wore a sour expression on his face. “Oh it’s you  
again,” he greeted with ill humor. Then he turned to look at me and smiled a genuine  
smile. “Good evening, Légolas. ‘tis nice to see a friendly face amongst the... less friendly  
ones.” He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. We then start walking  
again.  
We walked in silence, tension palpable in the air and of course it had to be Haldir who  
spoke first.  
“So, Master Aragorn I wanted to ask you if you want to be part of our patrols while you are  
here?” he asked seriously.  
Aragorn remained silent for a moment before answering: ”Aye, that would be nice."  
“Great. Then you will be part of my group. We leave at midday tomorrow.”  
“Sounds perfect.”

And we continued on in silence. When we arrived at the Hall all the guests were already  
there, including the Lord and Lady. The meal went by in peace, nice chatting, good food  
and wine. The musicians played softly in the background. We had great hosts after all.  
I retired at midnight and noted that Aragorn had done the same only minutes before I did. I  
found him standing by a great tree lighted by some white, bright light; he was staring at it  
with amazement.

“I had forgotten how beautiful the trees were. How majestic they look, specially at night  
when they are alight and it seems as if the light comes from within them,” he said without  
turning, somehow knowing it was me who approached him.  
“So did I,” I simply replied.  
He turned to look at me. “Do you think I should give Haldir a chance? I mean, to be friends,  
to trust him?” he asked, sounding unsure.  
I thought about it for a moment. “I think you should."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloooooo!!! Finally here it is! Part 2 of chapter 5 (3 more chaps and the end will be here ) but for now enjoy this! and thanks for the kudos! This is Haldir's pov still and at the end it goes back to Légolas'

I had a plan. A plan that took me all night to think about. This plan was going to make me win Aragorn’s trust. ‘Tis not only that I wanted to sleep with him, the mortal intrigued me. People were usually drawn to me, I am not beautiful in vain. So I spent my sleepless night thinking about a mortal man who does not even look at me. He is capable of murdering me in my sleep and feel no regret after (though I am pretty sure he will not do so).  
Come the morrow I get out of bed and dress in the Lórien attire, I comb my hair and braid it in the elven battle pattern. This done I gather my weaponry and my cloak and leave my quarter. The rays of the sun began to filter through the tree tops. It is predictable that this day is going to be a warm one.  
I walk down the path to the Hall for breakfast. We were due to leave by mid-day to a one-week patrol. One week, I have only five days to win Aragorn’s trust and if I am really blessed by the Valar, his friendship. Because sleeping with him seemed like pushing my luck.  
When I arrive to the Hall the man was already there, seated besides Légolas and my brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. I smile; of course they had gained his trust and respect already. They were nicer than me after all.  
“Good morning Prince, Estel.”I greeted while bowing my head slightly.  
“Good morning brother.”Said Rúmil.  
Légolas stared at me critically. “It seems like you spent all night up, Haldir. Did you sleep at all?”  
“Nay, I did not.”I answered with a smile.  
Aragorn just looked at me and nodded. He did not say anything, not even smiled but at least he did not scorned or gave me one of his ‘I hate you ‘looks. That had to count for something, right?  
“Oh, and you leave on patrol today!”Légolas said with fake concern. He knew perfectly well that one night with no sleep does not affect my capacity.  
“Aye, I do. Do not worry princeling. I will sleep when I get back.”I winked at him, he blushed faintly. I smirked internally; it was good to see that I still hold some effect on him.  
I turned towards Aragorn and he was staring at me with annoyance. This was going to prove harder than I thought. I looked around and noticed the only seat free was the one next to the man; I walked reluctantly for I did not look forward to being killed at breakfast.  
“Do you mind if I seat beside you?” I asked politely.  
He turned to look at me and then shook his head. “By all means, seat yourself.”He replied neutrally.  
So I did. I grabbed a plate and began selecting what I wanted to break my fast. Luck had deserted me this day; the bowl with red fruits lay near Aragorn so I had to ask him for it.  
I cleared my throat and grew bold as to touch his arm lightly. “Do you mind passing me the bowl, please?”I asked, he recoiled from my touch but handed me said bowl.  
“Hanon le.”He merely nodded.  
At the end of breakfast I was walking towards the stream near the tree-house of the lords. I needed peace and quiet to think about some things before our leave. I seated myself near the bank and began tracing circles in the water with a stick.  
“What are you doing here Haldir?”A voice said behind me.  
I did not turn back while answering. “Nothing, just needed some peace to make up my mind.”  
Gildor, who was visiting form Imladris, accommodated next to me.  
“Oh? You look flustered. Do not tell me Estel’s attitude makes you so?”He asked teasingly.  
“No.”Yes! “Why would it be so?”I did not look at him while we spoke.  
“I do not know. You are accustomed to people being attracted to you. Maybe his rejection makes you feel... out of place.”The smirk was evident in his voice.  
“No. Maybe. I am not sure.”I confessed.  
“Do not worry, he will come to his senses and realized how amazing you are and fall into your arms.”  
I huffed. “I do not think that is going to happen, Gildor. It is evident I am not of his liking.”  
“Oh, come on Haldir! Since when are you so pessimistic? You can use your charms to lull him. As you always do.”  
I snorted. “Sure, it is easier said than done and only if the person in question seems to reciprocate the attraction.”  
He remains silent for a moment. “I guess you are right, in that case do not fret, stop musing about it and go find some elf or man who does. Now my friend, I came to say goodbye I return home today.”  
“So soon?”I said with mock feeling.  
“Soon? I have been here a month! My wife awaits me so do my Lord and my work.”He complains pushing me sideways playfully.  
I laughed and sat up straight.”Well then, Namárie mellon. I hope you have an uneventful return journey. I will see you again.”I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.  
He grabs my elbow and bid me farewell. He stood and I saw him retreat. I stayed a while longer sitting there, watching the water and musing over what Gildor had said. Maybe, if I moved carefully, I will gain Aragorn’s trust and eventually, his attention.  
I stood up and retired to my quarters to ultimate details for the patrol.  
Evening came and I found myself waiting for my patrol companions. Surprisingly the man arrived before the others. Weapons ready, fully dressed in proper garb, hair tied back; eyes blazing fierce thanks to the light of the sun. He was beautiful.  
“Good eve.”I saluted him with neutrality.  
He nodded in acknowledgment. “Good eve.”And here I was thinking I would never hear his voice again. I smiled inwardly.  
“I trust your ranger skills will help us track any foe that approaches.”I said glancing at him.  
He scoffed. “Surely you are better at it that I am, being an elf and the March warden of Lórien for quite some time.”  
I chuckled. “The skills of oneself do not depend on the race or age, pen neth. I have known elves unskilled at this.”I then turn to look at him. He returns my stare and for the first time since his arrival there is no hostility in his eyes. This counted as progress. Right?  
One by one our fellows arrived so we could depart. We went south, were the danger was a possibility. Aragorn did not disappoint, he was a skilled tracker and he moved as fast as we did and did not tire easily. I liked him the more for that. Strength was a quality I admire in people, elf or man alike. Especially when choosing a lover.  
The first night I stood first watch, it was uneventful so I deemed it necessary for our fellow human to have this full night of rest.  
Came the morrow we lifted camp and continue our patrol. It was peaceful so I fall into step beside the man. We did not speak for some moments.  
“So Aragorn, forgive me my boldness but, what do you favor, males or females?”I asked him bluntly.  
His eyes widened in surprise. “In what matter?” He said at last.  
“Love.”  
He scoffed. “Wouldn’t you want to know.”  
I chuckled. “Oh come on! ‘Tis nothing wrong with that.”  
“Why do you care anyway?”He asked annoyed.  
“Because I want us to be friends.”I stated simply.  
“Sure you do.”  
I stop walking. “What is that supposed to mean?”I ask him frowning.  
“I do not trust you yet. Not to tell you intimate detail of my life. I do not even like you that much.”He stops a few feet away from me and turns partially towards me.  
I folded my arms over my chest. “Why is that? Is there something I could do to change your mind?”  
Aragorn sighs. “You are too cocky, arrogant and proud. I am not blind; I can see you are beautiful. I have met beauty before, and none was as proud and arrogant as you are.”  
Honesty, it hurt after all. “Oh? Sorry to disappoint but I am not going to be different just for you to like me.”  
He scoffed. “I do not expect you to. If you did then you would stop being yourself. You just need to cope with the idea that not every single soul will like you.”He said coolly.  
I unfolded my arms and raised an eyebrow. “Why not?”  
He shakes his head. “Haldir, if what you want is for me to bed you then I will bed you. So please stop.”  
This felt like if he’d just slap my face, I opened my mouth, then closed it and finally opened it again. “How can you say that? You make it sound like I am some pervert that only wants to bed people, even if they do not like me. I am not like that.”  
“No? What are you like then? If you want my trust and eventual friendship you have to show me the real you.”  
“If I do that, will you show me the real you?”I backfire.  
His turn to raise an eyebrow. “This is the real me, Haldir.”  
I was about to make a snarky comment when I realized that out companions had kept walking, leaving us by our selves. I looked around trying to figure out wich way they had gone but my skills were not as good as the man’s.  
Aragorn just sighed and shaking his head he pointed at the correct direction. He began to walk and I followed suit.  
Night time came and we were not yet with the main group. We had walked in silence the whole time and I was going mad. I stopped at a nice spot for camping and told Aragorn so.  
He volunteered to go find wood for the fire while I set up the camp. A while later we had a blazing fire and rabbit getting roasted.  
“Aragorn.”I whispered.  
He looked warily at me. “Aye, Haldir?”  
“Listen I... the reason I am like I an is because...”  
But I was not able to continue for Aragorn yelled. !Haldir! Behind you!”  
But I was not fast enough and I received a blow in my right arm. I hissed in pain and jump to my feet but Aragorn was faster. When I was barely retrieving my sword he had already killed the scout and was about to finish the warg but this was stronger, taller and broader so I went to his aid and we both finished the foul creature.  
I was panting now from the pain on my arm so I dropped my weapon and tried to stop the blood oozing from my wound.  
Aragorn was beside me in a split second. “Come; sit near the fire so I can attend to your wound.”  
I did as he bade and sat, he then retrieved his first aid supplies and came sit beside me.  
He used his knife to rip my sleeve so he could inspect it better. He was frowning and shaking his head so I guessed there was no good news.  
“The blasé was poisoned. I have some herbs that might help but I lack the others to complement the salve.”He admitted worriedly.  
My breathing was harsher, it was harder for me to breath now. “Do not worry. Estel. I will be fine.”  
He looked at me unsure but nodded. He began to work on the salve faster than I ever seen anyone do and applied it to the injury and the bind it with a ripped piece of his clothing.  
“Now you must lie down.”He said a bit calmer. He went to get my bed roll but I grabbed his arm.  
“No, please. Let me rest my head on your lap. I... feel better when someone strokes my hair.”I gazed to the floor embarrassedly by the admission. But he did not mock me or smirked; he just nodded and accommodated himself. He then motioned for me to lie down and so I did.  
After a while of this he asked. “How are you feeling?”  
I swallowed with difficulty and with a trembling voice I answered. “Better.”  
He did not looked convinces so I took his hand and squeezed. “Truly Estel, I am better. Come morning I will be as good as new.”I tried to chuckle.  
He nodded reluctantly and returned the squeeze. His face was a mixture of emotions, confusion, regret, worry... He then bit his lip and seemed to reach some kind of conclusion.  
He inhaled deeply and then exhaled. “Haldir I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you this past day and this morning.”  
I frowned. “Do you regret what you said to me?”  
He huffed. “Nay, I do not regret that because it is true, I do think so of you. I am just sorry about my harsh manner of letting you know.”He seemed to debate on something then he looked away. “I did lie though, I do like you.”He blushed.  
I did not want to hope so I leave my frown. “You... you do?”I felt a smile breaking my lips but it was not of triumph but of pure joy.  
“Aye, I do. You have a special sense of humor that I do not understand or like much but I have observed you, your interactions with others and they seem to like you. Besides, Légolas spoke well on your behalf.”He admitted.  
“He did, did he not?” I laughed, Légolas was always so thoughtful.  
“Aye, he did.”He grinned at me.  
I sighed; it was my turn at honesty. “I like you, Estel. ‘Tis not just that I want to bed you but also I wish your friendship.”I felt my cheeks warm and not because of the fever that ailed me.  
“Careful what you wish for.”His grin became a smile as bright as the sun itself.  
“I still wish it.”  
“We will speak of it when you are fully healed, mellon.”  
I did not reply, I just stare up at him. And suddenly he leaned down and kissed me. Softly, sweetly and lingering. “Rest now, “He said as we parted, “your body needs for you to grant it the time to heal.”He touched my cheek gently.  
I was stunned, never had I thought he would do as he had but I smirked at him, leaned up and kissed him back. “Good night, my sweet Estel.”  
No answer came of him, he just smile and resume stroking my hair.  
Came the morrow I woke to the rays of the bright sun heating my face. I slowly regained awareness and so I rubbed the last trays of reverie left. I felt something soft pillowing my head; it was not Aragorn but his cloak.  
I stretched my arms and felt pain shot through my arm. I grunted and in a flash Aragorn was by my side. “Haldir, what is it? What ails you so?”Concern evident in his expressive eyes.  
I took a shaky breath. “Naught, Estel. My arm just hurt a little.”  
He was not fooled. “Let me see to your wound.”  
He unwrapped the bandage of my arm and by the hash intake of breath I knew it was no good. He applied the remnants of the salve and rewrapped the wound in a fresh cloth.  
“You need the proper medicine. We should go back after breakfast.”I opened my mouth and he must have known I was going to protest for he raised his hand to quiet me. “Nay, do not protest. I know you are an elf and all, but the blade was poisoned and you still need the medication to help your healing.”He said firmly.  
I had no other option but to nod and lower my head in defeat and a bit of shame. “Aye.”  
He softened his features and sneaked two fingers below my chin to force my eyes to look back at his. “There is no shame in being hurt and needing help, mellon. I rather you feel thus than your state worsen.”He said gently. He was right, though I did not say.  
We stayed like that for a moment then he leaned forward and kissed me chaste on the lips. I tried to pry his lips back but he shook his head. “I will prepare a light breakfast and then we’ll part.” I just nodded dumbfounded.  
And so we broke our fast and then grabbed our things and parted.  
“What do you think the others might think? We lost them since yesterday and they did not return to look after us.”He inquired, after some time of silence.  
I tried to diminish my actual state and smirked. “Oh? They probably thought that after our quarrel we just... got it going, you know what I mean?  
His blushing was evident in his voice as he said. “Aye, I do know what you mean. But even if it was the case, we should have rejoined them by now.”  
I snorted. “Not necessarily. They know we were in no danger at the moment.”  
He let out and agreeing sound. “In any case, how did that scout managed to pass the borders?”  
I did not answer instantly, “That is a good question indeed.”  
Silence fell once more and we walked like that for some time until I said. “Aragorn I need to rest for a moment.”I was feeling tired.  
He turned worried eyes to stare at me. “Are you in pain, Haldir?”  
My voice trembled. “Nay.”Then I thought better. “Aye, it hurts some.”  
He looked towards the sky. “If we make haste we’ll be there in a couple of hours”  
I inhaled deeply. “Well then. We shall make haste.”I managed a small smile.  
When we finally reached the main city it was noon already. I felt consciousness slipping away from me so I grabbed Aragorn’s arm to stop his walking.  
“Haldir? What is the matter?” He turned to face me. I had no chance to answer for darkness took hold of me.

Next I knew I woke up in a soft mattress, probably in the Healing Wing and it was night time. I tried to sit up but I could not manage it.  
“Do not force yourself, Haldir.”A soft familiar voice commanded. I turned my head right and there was Aragorn, with his tousled hair, blood-shot eyes and tired expression. “How do you fare?”  
I considered the question for a moment before replying. “I feel better, truly this time. I am just wary.”  
He gave me a tired smile and shifted his position on the chair. “That is such good news.”He tried to stiff a yawn.  
I chuckled and made room on the bed. “Come, lay down with me.”  
He stared at me with uncertainty. I sighed. “You need rest as well and I do not think a chair is the most comfortable place for that. There is room for the both of us in the bed.”  
He nodded in agreement and without a word he laid down on the bed next to me. I wrapped the covers tightly around us and shifted my position so I could look at him better.  
“Hanon le Estel.” I whispered.  
“For what?”His eyes were more gray now, like a stormy day, beautiful and wild.  
“Saving my life is not enough?”  
“’tis nothing. Of course I’d save your life as many times as needed.”  
I said nothing just rolled to lie on my back and pull Aragorn to rest his head on my shoulder. He snuggled close to me and closed his eyes.  
“Till morrow, mellon.”  
I whispered back and kissed his forehead softly before letting sleep take me.  
(this part Légolas pov is back)  
I saw as Aragorn emerged from the woods holding the unconscious Haldir in his arms. I ran towards them worried, ‘tis not like Haldir to be in such state.  
“What ails him so?”  
Aragorn sighed tiredly. “We separated from the main group so we were camping when a scout attacked us and managed to slash Haldir with a poisoned blade on the arm.”  
I returned my gaze to the elf. “Do you want me to carry him for you, Estel?”  
He shook his head. “Nay mellon, ‘tis fine. Please indicate me the way to the healing wing.”  
I nodded and motioned for him to follow me. When we arrived the healers rushed towards us and motion for Aragorn to lay Haldir on an empty bed. They worked on him fast and with precision and after a few hours his wound was cleansed and bandaged and he was sleeping peacefully. When I left Aragorn stayed with him, sitting in the chair in the same position the whole time.  
I went to my lodgings to get some rest thinking about Aragorn and his attitude. Last I saw the man he disliked Haldir and now he seemed to maybe even like him. Though I supposed that him being injured was the reason behind it. I surprised myself feeling a little jealous and wanting the man to hold me like that. Preferably conscious.  
I lay restless in bed, these thoughts were not proper of me. I mean, I knew I liked Aragorn since the moment I met him but still. I shook my head to try and gain some sense and rolled to one side and take deep breaths to relax. It must have worked because i knew no more of the world.  
Sun streaming through the window was the sight I woke up to. I rolled to lay on my back and stretched lazily I snuggled a bit deeper in the mattress and rubbed the reverie from my eyes. I got out of bed and walked to the window, it was a beautiful day outside! I could hear birds chirming on the trees and the wind moving the branches and leafs.  
I smiled broadly and went to get my boots so I could go outside to enjoy the day, after having some breakfast.  
When I arrived at the Hall I did not see Aragorn there, he must still be asleep. He looked utterly exhausted the previous day. I ate a simple breakfast consisting on some fruit and bread with cheese and fresh water.  
I then went to the healing area to see how Haldir fared. When I entered the room I saw Aragorn snuggled up Haldir’s body, both fast asleep. Something inside me broke at the sight. I was not sure of what but I felt my heart painfully clench. I left the place and went to find that place Rúmil told me about and do some thinking.  
The place was quite a sight. It had tall trees surrounding it, tall, green grass with some wild flowers and a lake. I sat by the shore and grabbed some pebbles to throw.  
I had felt jealousy invade me when I saw my friends in that position. More so because Aragorn did not like the elf that much. Well, Aragorn did say they had separated from the group before the attack so maybe something happened then. I should ask next I see any of them.  
Truth is, I feel something more than friendship towards Aragorn, I have known this for a while and at first I had thought it possible that he might feel the same. Now I am not so sure and ‘tis not like I can ask him. I do not want to lose his friendship. I shake my head sadly then toss one last pebble to the lake, watch the waves forming in the surface and then I stand up and leave.  
I was on my way back when I saw Aragorn. He looked refreshed and rested. He had changed his clothing, bathed and pulled his hair back. I smiled at him and he returned the gesture.  
“Well met Estel. I see you are recovered.”  
He nods still smiling. “Aye, I am.”  
I regard him curiously now. “If you do not mind my asking, what happened between you and Haldir?”  
He looked surprised. “Nothing. We just talked about what we felt and tried to gain a sense of trust and friendship.”  
I looked away, feeling a slight blush at my next words. “When I came to see him this morn you were... sleeping snuggly in his arms. So I thought...”  
His eyes widened. “Oh! Légolas, do not think thus! Naught like that happened. Just maybe...”He blushed a burgundy shade now. “A kiss or two.”  
I stared at him between surprise and confusion. “But I thought you did not like him at all. I do not understand.”  
I scratched the back of his head ans chuckled softly. “I thought so as well but, I am not sure how it happened, I just realized I do like him a bit.”  
I swallowed my jealousy and managed a nod. “Well ‘tis alright if you want to pursue his affections. He is a honorable and great elf. So you would be lucky, same as he to have you, Estel.”I say in a whisper.  
I looks at me in shock, speechless for some moments. “Légolas I...”  
But there is no opportunity for him to finishe because we are interrupted by a messenger.  
“My Lords! There are letters for you, from your respective realms.”Messenger comes running and tries to regaing his breathing before handing our letters. We thank him with a small bow and proceed to read the missives.  
“It appears I need to leave for Mirkwood. My Ada needs me on an urgent matter.” I say scanning the letter again.  
“So do i. Lord Elrond needs me as well. Glorfindel with ill news.”He says with dread and concern.  
I do not want to ask him the next question but I know I need to do so. “When do you must leave?”  
“At present.”Is his only answer.  
We stare at each other. Many things crossing my mind and I can see the same trail of thoughts reflected on Aragorn’s face. I take a deep breath and came closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, hugging him tightly. He snakes his arms around my waist. We embrace for a long moment, with emotion.  
I did not want to let go for I was not sure when would I see him again but eventually I let go, though not entirely, my hands were squeezing his shoulders.  
“Namárie Estel. May the Valar be with you so you arrive safely. And I will pray we see each other soon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Well I want to apologize for the delay, I had some troubles and stuff buut finally a new chap is here!! So feel free to commment please and leave kuddos (:

Chapter Six  
I went to see Aragorn off with a heavy hart. I was going to miss him; after all we have been through. All the adventures, our time in Rohan... I was going to miss his presence, his smile and his laugh, his ironic sense of humour...  
He looks back at me for a moment and I see these same thoughts reflected on his face. I wanted to go fetch my horse and go with him to Imladris, but I could not for I was needed in my father’s court. I stayed until my friend was only a small spot on the far away horizon.  
I lowered my head and walked back to my quarters to prepare my own leaving. I felt sadness getting a hold of my heart, it was to be expected. When I arrived at my room I found a letter waiting for me on the floor. It was from Estel. I picked said envelope up and moved to sit on the chair near the window. I was about to read it when a knocking on the door interrupted me.  
“Who?”I asked annoyed.  
“Haldir, my prince. May I enter?” The velvety voiced questioned.  
I rubbed my face with my hand and hided the letter. “Aye Haldir. Please enter.”  
As he entered I noticed the bandage on his left arm, he could move it a bit more though so I deemed it was healing well. He wore silver leggings with a simple blue tunic and soft leather boots. He closed the door and looked at me with a sympathetic smile.  
“Why the sour look, prince? You miss Lord Aragorn, I presume?”He asked, not in a mocking tone.  
I looked outside the window and nodded. “Indeed I do.”  
He moved to stand by my side. “If I am being honest, I miss him as well.”  
“So would I say.”I utter under my breath but of course he heard it.  
He frowns. “What is that supposed to mean?”  
I turn my head to look at him. “It seems like you became close in, what? A span of a day? Maybe two?” I knew I sounded childish, I could not help asking though.  
He smirks knowingly. He could smell my jealousy even from miles away. “Oh? Do not tell me prince Légolas is jealous of a simple and humble march warden?”  
I huffed and looked back at the window. “Nay, why would I be? I mean he is just my friend so if you want to pursue him romantically...”  
He laughed, when I turned to glare at him, he was almost bending till the point of reaching the floor. I grunted in annoyance and kept my glare. When he sobered up he straightened up and wiped away tears. “Oh sweet Elbereth! ‘Pursue him romantically’? Nay prince, you have the wrong idea of the nature of our relationship.”  
I could only stare in shock. “But when I went to see you this morning you were...”  
He did not let me finish. “Snuggled together in bed, aye. Still it is not what you think. We did kiss, but there was no romantic feeling to it. We are not in love with each other, Légolas. I do feel an attraction to him but he does not return it. His heart belongs to someone else.”  
I was still in shock; there was no reason for my jealousy after all. Though if Aragorn told him about his heart’s desire... “He told you thus?”  
He shook his head. “Nay, he did not. He does not have to, it was evident.”  
“He did not tell me about this.”  
His smirk turned into a soft smile. “Mayhap he did not have time to do so, prince. Do not fret over it; I am sure next time you meet each other he will talk to you about it.”  
“Mayhap he will.”I felt tired and I still had to make arrangements. “If you forgive me now Haldir, I have some preparations to make for my own journey home tomorrow.”  
He nodded in understanding. “When do you leave?”  
“After dawn. The sooner I part the sooner I’ll arrive.”  
He stepped closer and caressed my cheek tenderly. “I will see you off then. For old times’ sake.”  
I laughed softly. “Sounds nice. Hanon le mellon.”  
He leaned in and kissed my forehead. “You should tell Estel how you feel about him, prince. You never know what will happen.”He said before leaving me to my turmoil of thoughts.  
I inhaled deeply and went to make the preparations.

I woke sometime time before dawn. I was dreading this day, returning home. I know I have a duty with my father but I still did not want to go back this soon. But there was none I could do so I rubbed the drowsiness away and stood up. I walked to the wardrobe and retrieved the breeches, tunic, undertunic, cloak and boots I had left prepared for travel. I shed my sleeping robe and dressed, I then went to the adjacent chamber to wash and braid my hair. I was not in the mood so I just tied it up in a tail.  
All this done I went to have something to eat before my leave. I did not cross paths with many elves at this hour but when I arrived at the hall. Haldir was there. Sitting by him in a corner of the room. I walked towards him and took the seat in front of him.  
He smiled a little. “Good morning prince, I hope you had a full night’s rest. The road home is long.”  
I grimaced. “Aye, ‘tis indeed a long journey. I had a good rest, what about you?”  
He huffed. “I was unable to sleep. I found myself restless.”He grabbed the platoon with dried meat and filled his plate.  
“Oh? Is it because you miss your chance to bed our mortal fellow?”I inquired, frowning a little.  
He stops his motions and looks at me with wide blue eyes, he opens his mouth but closes it again before opening it again and this time he did speak. “What? Nay! ‘Tis not like that! I mean, I did want to sleep with him but he made himself clear and said we could never have that kind of relationship. I did sleep with him though.”  
I looked away. “Aye. I am aware of that.”I did not notice my sour tone until his expression changed.  
He smirked. “I see. You saw us in bed together while I was in the healing room and began imagine all sorts of sordid things, did you not?”He was all mockery this morning, it seemed. But I knew better, he was hiding his true feelings. Haldir was too proud to show when he was feeling other than happy. He was always cheerful.  
I snorted. “You know me so well, Haldir. I am not sure if I like it or if ‘tis good for me to have someone know me that well.”I replied sarcastically.  
He chuckled. “Do not worry prince, I will tell no one. But I am not going to lie and say I do not feel disappointed that I could not have him in my bed. He told me why he could not do so I that is a reason I can understand.”He was being serious now.  
I raised an eyebrow. “He did? And what reason is that? You are not his type?”My turn to mock him a little.  
He faked “Prince, you should know by now that I am everybody’d type. He just said that his heart belonged to someone else. Whatever that means.”  
“Love of course. You have never felt it, Haldir?”  
He looked uncertain. “Yes, or at least I think I did. Once, a long time ago.”  
I stare at him in disbelieve. “Never again? That cannot be true, surely you jest!”  
He locks steely eyes on me. “Nay, I do not jest. Love is an ambiguous thing. We are immortal beings, ‘tis just a waste to feel love, to give yourself to only one for the rest of eternity. I have felt it; I know how it is to be in love. Once is enough to last forever.”  
I give up discussing this; it is evident that speaking of it still hurts him so instead I remain silent. I was in disagreement of course, love was a precious thing, but it is still too early to have this kind of debates. Especially with someone as stubborn as Haldir.  
After a moment he said. “I wish I had the chance to have you in my bed again.”  
I dropped the cherry I was about to eat and stared at him wide eyed. “You... you what?”  
He laughed well humouredly. “Do not look so shocked. You know I still want you. I never did stop.”  
I looked elsewhere. “We talked about this already, Haldir. ‘Tis for the best. We had quite a time together, it was fun and pleasing but it had to be over.”I say seriously.  
He dares not to gainsay me. “I know. And still I wish.” He replies softly.  
We kept quiet while then and finish breakfast. After I went to my room and picked up my pack and cloak, check that I had packed everything and made my way to the stables.  
All done I mounted my horse and look behind. Haldir’s brothers were there, as well as the Lord and Lady and a few other elves. Haldir was there as well, far behind. He smiled at me and I waved with my hand. Then I stall off.  
‘Tis a two weeks ride home. Weather is nice this time of the season so I do not worry about storms. I spend every night musing over Haldir’s words about Aragorn and the mysterious owner of his heart. I cannot help the flicker of hope that starts in my heart at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he returns my feelings.  
When I finally get home, Tauriel is at the door waiting for me. She smiles when she spots me approaching and embraces me tightly. Well met, Légolas. ‘Tis so good to see you.”  
I return the embrace and smile as well. “Good to see you too, Tauriel. I hope everything is on the mend.”I was referring to her recent loss but I did not want to broach the subject directly.  
In her face is evident that she understood what I mint. “Aye, hanon le. We will talk later, your father is waiting and you know him well enough to know how he gets when you make him wait too long.”  
I smirked and nodded. “He will wait though, I would like to leave my things and freshen up before I meet with him.”  
She looks alarmed. “But Légolas...”  
I ray a hand. “He is my father, Tauriel. He will wait. I am not here on my free will after all.”  
She says no more and so I go to my chamber. Everything is as I remember. Same carpet, same bed, same wardrobe. I throw my pack to a corner and unclasped my cloak to lean it on a chair.  
I go to my wardrobe to retrieve a clean tunic and a pair of breaches then I go to the washroom to freshen a bit. When I come out I unpack my things and found the letter Aragorn gave me. My heart twists, what might this say? I do not have time to read it now so I put it back on the pack. I stand up and leave the room.  
I am a little reluctant to go see my father, why did he want me here? I told him I could not come back yet, even when I missed the woods so much. I reach the entrance, halt my step and take a deep breath before going in.  
He is seated upon his throne, all mighty looking with his shinning crown in place.  
I stopped in front of him and bowed. “I am here father, for what reason did you make me return?”  
He did not smile nor bowed his head in return, he just looked at me. “It is good to see you unharmed, Légolas. Now let’s talk of why you are here.”He stood up and came closer to me, put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. “Come, we will talk on my chambers, I will ask my maid to bring us some wine and food. You must be starving after your journey.”  
I was indeed so I nodded and followed him to his rooms. I have always liked his rooms, they were big and with high ceilings and windows so light were always illuminating the place, and there was also his private garden, with benches to sit and enjoy the nature. He knew I loved it there so we went to sit outside. We stayed in silence for awhile, watching the birds fly around the small fountain that was in the middle of the garden.  
My father cleared his throat and looked directly at me. “I asked you to come back because I have a problem. There is this kingdom at the east that wants to start a war with Mirkwood. I do not know why, I just got a letter from their king stating just that. I cannot go myself, Légolas, our realm needs much healing and I have other urgent and important matters to attend to. I need you to go over there and speak to the leader. Please son, I need your help.”  
I remain silent for a moment. I felt compelled to say no, I wanted to say no, grab my horse and go back to Lórien or maybe to Imladris and see Aragorn again. But my father never asked me for help, not with these matters so I nodded. “Aye ada, I will go.”  
An almost imperceptible smile formed on his lips. “Hanon le my son.”He touched my shoulder softly. “You must part at dawn the day after tomorrow so you will arrive there the month to come.”  
I said nothing, just nodded again. The prospect of travelling this soon was not at all something I looked forward to do. Much less a moth long one to a land I do not know, whose people are strange to me. And above all, the timing of my stay was unlimited.  
Food arrived later, I was not hungry anymore but I ate anyway. I needed the strength food could provide and my father could be a pleasant company. When he was rather silent. He did ask me about my journeys and the time at Lórien.  
I think about it for a moment. “It was great. I miss the woods and the Lords’ hospitality is legendary.”  
“What about the ranger? Did you meet him?”His question took me by surprise. I am not sure why.  
I sighed. “Aye, I did meet him. His name is Aragorn. And he is a great man.”  
My father looked at me without saying a word, he had an eyebrow raised. “You like him.”  
It was a statement, like if he could see something I was not aware of. I did not want to discuss this with him though, so I stood up and faced him. “I will take my leave now ada. I am weary and I would like to rest before I need to make arrangements for my journey.”  
He regarded me seriously but did not say anything. Nodding he added. “Aye. Rest well, my son.”  
I left then. I did not want to go back to my chamber just yet so I want to the sparring room. I grabbed a sword and began practice. Memories of some months ago flood my mind, a time in Rohan with Aragorn that seemed so long ago. I could not help wondering where would he be or what would he be doing. In what risky adventure he might find himself involved now. With whom...  
I sparred for a couple of hours before I finally tired myself so I returned to my quarters and flung myself to the bed. I snuggled deeper into the pillows and closed my eyes. A new adventure awaited me, one I was not sure I would enjoy. But my father needed me, my help and so I would go and make him proud. Also avoid war.  
I did not notice when I had fallen asleep until light caressed my face. I rubbed the sleep away and gazed at the window. By the position of the sun it must have been mid-day already so I jumped out of bed and ran to the washing room, I grabbed clean clothes and dressed in them after freshening. It was late and I had a lot of stuff to look to for my departure.  
I went first to the stables and talk to the boy and ask him to feed my stead a good portion of hay and carrots. Then I went to the kitchens to ask the cook to prepare me a good portion of food, less I had to hunt the better. And last I went to the smithy and asked him to take a look at my sword and do the necessary improvements. And finally I went back to my room to pack.  
By nightfall I had everything ready. I was sitting on a chair facing my window when I heard a knock at my door.  
“Enter.” I did not turn to see who it was.  
“You have everything ready, mellon?”It was Tauriel; she came to stand next to me. Her face had lost her traces of humor and happiness since the death of the dwarf, how I wished to see her smile and hear her laugh.  
“Aye, I do.”  
She was staring out the window now, her gaze lost. “You may be gone for a long time, Légolas and I will miss you.”  
I stood up and walked towards her putting a hand gently on her shoulder. “I will come back. I always do, you know that. I wish you could come with me but to this task I must go alone.”  
She nodded. “I know that. ‘Tis just... I am leaving the realm and I wanted to say goodbye before you part in the morrow.”She attempted a smile though her gaze was sad.  
This news took me by surprise. “But where will you go? These woods have been your home for so long. Why are you leaving?”  
She regarded me without saying anything for a moment. I saw in her eyes the same determination I felt when I first told my father I could not come back. Maybe she needed this, just like I did. “I will part for Valinor. I miss my family and I think it is time for me to see them again.”  
My eyes widened in shock. “But... but that means I will not see you again. Not for maybe centuries to come.”  
She looked down at her feet. “I know.”She said in a whisper. “I have to go, I hope you understand or at least respect me enough to not try and try to make me change my mind.”  
I smiled fondly and embraced her. “You are like a sister to me, Tauriel. I love you and of course I respect you. And even though I will miss you a lot I will not try to persuade you not to go. I wish you luck and that you find your happiness again.”I tightened my hold on her and she buried her face on my chest.  
“I love you too; mellon and I will miss you a lot as well. I hope for you to find your heart’s desire and that your quest succeeds. We will see each other once more; I hope it is not soon.”I felt a suspicious wetness soaking my shirt but I said nothing, just hold her on silence for precious last moments.  
“Have you told ada?”I asked softly.  
She nodded. “I did. He tried to talk me out of it, of course. He would not be Thranduil if he did otherwise.”  
We both chuckled. “When are you leaving?”  
“Tomorrow mid-day.”  
“I guess this is farewell then.”I replied.  
She shook her head leaning back to look at me. “Nay, ‘tis just a see you later. Much later.”  
I kissed her cheek. “Namárie Tauriel.”  
She hugged me tightly for the last time. “Namárie.”  
After she left I decided to lie down and curled under the covers to try and get some rest before the dawn came. Sleep evaded me for a long time, memories of my life with Tauriel flooded my mind and I wept, I wept until finally sleep took hold of me and threw me into a dreamless rest.  
Came the morrow I woke up feeling rested and ready to go. I got out of bed and went to freshen up and dress before going to have something to break the fast.  
When I got to the hall plates of food were served but no one was there so I sat down and ate calmly. I was a bit uneasy about this whole matter with this other realm but well, too late to refuse. When I finished with breakfast I went to gather my things and then go say goodbye to my father, he was not in his chambers so maybe he will see me off.  
I went to the kitchen to gather my supplies and proceeded towards the stables. My horse was already there; ready to go on another adventure with me. I caressed his soft mane and smiled to him. “Well friend, it seems that an adventure awaits us. Are you ready?” He buffed and nodded. He is a good stead.  
Mounting him we walked to the courtyard, my ada was standing there, not in his royal garb but a simple tunic and breeches. His hair loose and no crown. He was just my father then.  
I waved with my hand and said. “I will not disappoint you ada. I will return with good news, I do not know when, but I will.”  
He made no reply just nodded and waved back. I turned my stallion to face the road and kicked him to a gallop.  
A month of being on the road was dreadful. Specially those days it rained constantly and I found no shelter, so I had to sleep out in the rain. Thanks the mighty Valar I am an Elf or else I would have died of a cold a week ago. Also the fact that I had enough food and water supply help, I did not enjoyed hunting. At all.  
I finally got to the king Isgrith’s realm. It was breathe taking, the sight. Green everywhere, tall mighty trees, the sun was shining and there was no rain. I could hear birds singing on the tree tops as well as other animals. I slowed my horse and looked around me as a babe would when he first came to this world. The air smelt fresh and unspoiled. It seemed as if this land knew no evil.  
There were two soldiers mounted in brown mares waiting for me. They wore no armors or weapons, only a friendly expression on their faces.  
“Welcome Légolas Thranduilion, to the realm of our king. My name is Aleon and my companion is Elegiath. We will accompany you to the king. He has been waiting for you.  
They both bowed their heads and I returned the gesture. They kicked their mounts to a start and so I followed them into the unknown. After a minute or two of pure green I heard the sound of water. They noticed and one pointed at my right.  
“There, you can see it. ‘Tis a waterfall.”  
I could see it indeed. It was a gigantic waterfall of the purest blue I have ever seen. But if you looked closely you could also notice there was also green, giving the water a beautiful mixture of colors.  
This place was magical, so fascinating. It remind me a bit of Mirkwood when it was untouched by evil and you could see the sky past the tree tops and breathe clean, fresh air. With animals running everywhere and birds chirming and nesting. Those were happier times.  
In no time we came upon a great but modest castle. It had a big tower and two others, smaller than the first. Each one had a guard. These had spears, but nothing else. We halted our horses and dismounted, handing the rains to some stable boys that had came out of nowhere.  
“King Isgrith will receive you now, my Lord. He will see you at the main hall.” One of the servants said.  
I nodded and followed him into the castle.  
This place was also pretty inside. It had a lot of high windows, so the sun filtered illuminating the room. It was modest, not heavily decorated but there were a few tapestries hanging on the walls.  
We came upon a door and the servant stood before it without opening it. “You may go in, sire.”He made no attempt at opening the door so I walked forward and pushed it open revealing a great wide room with a simply looking throne. There, sat upon it, was the king. He was young and beautiful. He had a pale complexion, black hair and green sharp eyes. His nose was proportionate to his face, small and straight. His mouth was plump and soft looking. When he licked his lips something stirred inside me.  
I came to a stop in front of him and bowed. “My Lord, I am Légolas Thranduilion and I came in name of my father, king of Mirkwood, to see to your demand and try to offer a solution.”  
He smiled. “Welcome, Légolas. I hope you enjoy your stay as long as it might be, and that we come to an arrangement peacefully.”He had a soft melodious voice. I liked it already.  
I smiled at him. “It is in my best intention to solve this without ill events, my Lord. Whatever you propose we do, we will do. I will not daresay you.”  
He regarded me with seriousness, and then he smiled widely.”Stay here as an ambassador. Assist me as a counselor and train my army. That is all I ask of you, prince Légolas.”  
I nodded my agreement. This did not sound bad at all. “As you will, King Isgrith.”  
I stayed with him forty and ten years. In those years the first forty were spent in peace, his realm grew in power, the king in wisdom and his army in skill. I also learnt a lot.  
The king had a vast library to which he granted me access to and so I spent my nights with no rest there. The Lord and I also had passionate and ample talks about much things, politics, economy, literature... love. He told me about his ancestors and I told him of mine. I spoke of the ancient battles; ones I have fought, others I have not. He asked me about the recent one, about the armies, about the death and of course, about the dwarf king Thorin Oakenshield. I answered his questions but as I answered I also remembered. I tried to conceal the pain but more times than not he caught a glimpse of sadness on my eye.  
We grew fond of each other, we became close. Close enough that a sort of love sparked between both. Not the sexual, passionate love you feel for a lover. But a deeper one, one you do not feel often. He spoke of his wife, how she died without giving him an heir. That he had known she could bear no children but married her nonetheless. He never thought to marry once again.  
The last ten years I spent in battle. Orcs were finally adventuring further and so they came. Many died; the city was heavily destroyed but not in ruin. It remind me of the battle I fought amongst dwarves and men. After the first five years of this I thought I had seen enough of death. The last five I understood that enough did not exist. It was never enough.  
The worst was the last one. There were Orcs everywhere, the also had trolls and goblins. It was hard and I saw no end to it. I found myself fighting against a troll, the foul creature had a maze as well as a sword and I had no shield and my arrows had run out awhile ago. I only had my sword. The beast managed to trip me, I was lying there, defenseless thinking my end had arrived, that I would make the trip to Mandos’ halls when suddenly the creature had the point of its sword pressed to my neck and then it was grunting in pain when the point of a large sword cut through its chest. The troll stumbled and fell dead to the ground. I looked at it stunned and then looked up to stare at my savior. It was none other than the king. He gave me a small smile and then offered me his hand, which I took, and he pulled me up.  
“Hanon le, my friend.” I said with a small smile of my own.  
He did not reply, just kept smiling and bowed his head. He turned around in the instant that an arrow flew and hit him square in the chest, where his heart was beating until moments ago. I ran and caught him in my arms before he hit the ground.  
He was still breathing but could not speak, he coughed and blood oozed from his mouth when he tried to say something.  
“Nay, do not tire yourself with words.”I said with a shaky voice. “You will be fine, just breathe slowly and close your eyes.”A tear ran freely down my cheek.  
The king looked at me and smiled one last time before closing his eyes and joining his ancestors in their halls above.  
After that all occurred in a blur, my mind was elsewhere though I did kill as many dark creatures as I could. After what seemed like ages there was none left breathing.  
We succeeded but a price was paid. The king had perished in the last battle. And by dying heirless a council would take control of the realm.  
I packed my things, bid my farewells and grabbed my loyal companion, my horse, to journey back home.  
My rest lasted only six months. One morning a messenger from Imladris arrived with a missive from Lord Elrond. A new war as always. Only this one might be the end of us all.  
My father looked at me questioningly. I sighed and nodded once.  
“Aye ada, I will go as the representative of elves.”My father did hug me this time.  
I found myself once more facing the road upon my horse. I patted his neck and kicked him to a start.  
After three weeks on the road I found myself entering a familiar valley hidden by the power of Lord Elrond. I was happy to finally be here, exhaustion creeping inside me and I was in desperate need of a bath, I had not taken one since three weeks ago.  
I arrive at the courtyard and there are others dismounting their horses, there is a man that has the type to proceed from Gondor and to my dismay, there is also a dwarf. Valar grants me patience. I leave my horse with a stable boy and I climb the steps to the main entrance to the Last Homely House. Lord Elrond is there accompanied by Glorfindel and the twins.  
“Welcome Légolas, I am glad you could make it in time.”Elrond saluted me.  
I bowed my head. “Of course, my ada said it was an urgent matter so I make haste to arrive in time.”  
Lord Elrond pated me on the shoulder amicably. “Shame your father could not come as well. It has been some time since last I saw the likes of him.”  
“He said something of the sorts but he has been busier than ever with the patrols and the defenses. Difficult times have come upon us it seems.”  
Lord Elrond nodded and motions me to follow him inside.  
“You must be weary from your hasted journey so I will ask a maid to show you to your chamber. The council will reunite tomorrow at mid-day. Meal will be served later in the Hall of Fire.”  
I nodded in thanks and then followed the maid to my room. Once inside I tossed my pack in a chair and dropped limply to the bed. It was so comfortable and the pillows were plush and soft and I was so tired that I drifted off to sleep.  
A knock at the door woke me from my reverie. The sun had gone down hours ago and now the moonlight was filtering through the window.  
I rubbed my eyes and cleared my throat; still my voice came out raspy. “Enter.”  
The door opened and there was Aragorn. He was changed since last I saw him fifty years ago. He was broader shouldered, his hair a bit longer, his stubble looked a few days old but his eyes were the same. He was handsomer than ever.  
He smiled at me, that bright crooked smile I have always loved. “I never thought you were the tiring type, Légolas.” His voice was deeper, I liked it this way. He chuckled a bit and came closer to sit on the bed next to me.  
“Well, forgive me for getting tired once in a life time, Aragorn.”I said and then a yawn escaped me.  
He smirked. “I remember one old trick to help you wake up.”And a second later he was tickling me. He attacked me mercilessly, in the places that tickled the most. I giggled and then I was laughing so hard it hurt. But besides the laughter I also felt awe, awe that he still remembers the places where to tickle me after all the years we have been apart.  
He stopped after a while, feeling merciful now and leaned down to whisper on my ear. “Welcome to Rivendell, master Elf.” He said softly, his breath warm caressing the skin under my ear.  
I inhaled sharply; this sudden contact between us awakened something within me that I thought buried forever. I snaked my arms around his back and pulled him close, remembering that musky scent of his. “Hanon le, Estel.” I whispered back, uttering the name I longed to utter so many times in the past.  
We stayed like that, just enjoying each other’s company. After a while he pulls back and stares at me. “I missed you.”He stated in that deep new voice of his.  
I smiled. “And I missed you Aragorn.”  
“Are you informed of the matter of the council’s meeting?”He questioned while sitting back on the bed.  
I sat up and leaned back against the headboard. “Not in detail. The missive Lord Elrond sent only read something about Sauron and the ring. That it was found.”  
Aragorn nodded and looked away. “You know what this means, do you not?”  
I sighed and rested a comforting hand upon his shoulder. “Will happen what the Valar whats it to happen. We can do naught to prevent it. If war must be break loose then it will break loose. Many will perish but if with my life I am able to save Arda then, I will give it willingly.”  
He shook his head. “Nay, Légolas. I do not only speak of war but my destiny as well. I would give my life just as you but I will not claim the throne of men.”  
I never quite understood why his heated refusal to claim what is his by birth right but I said nothing. I just sat there with my hand still on his shoulder while he stares at the wall like if it held all the answers he was looking for.  
A bell rang suddenly and Aragorn came back from wherever he had gone, turning to look at me he said with a small smile. “Would your Lordship be so kind to let me escort him to the evening meal?”  
I chuckled a bit before replying. “Aye, Elessar.”He raised an eyebrow and I smiled. I stood up and laced my arm with the one he was offering.  
We walked like that for a while, laughing about the silliest things or talking about some of the things we had done while apart. When we reached the hall I unlaced my arm and looked at the man. He looked back and then turned his head. “Lets enjoy this night as our last, Valar know it might be our last.”And he walked in.  
Food and ale were flowing freely, the hobbits were singing in the middle of the room and there were some people around them, clapping and cheering. I was standing in the back leaning against a column, watching. After a moment the songs of the Halflings ran out and the musicians began to play. People began to dance, some in couples and some alone. Aragorn was dancing with Glorfindel, the four hobbits were together and a bunch of other elves were dancing as well.  
“Why you do not dance, master Elf?”A rough voice asked at my right. I turned and the man I had seen when I arrived was standing there.  
I bowed my head a little. “I am weary from my journey, master...?”I inquired with a risen eyebrow.  
The man smiled and bowed as well. “Boromir. From Gondor. You must be from the Woodland realm, am I correct?”  
I smirked. “’Tis written on my clothing or some other thing?”I teased. I knew the answer.  
Boromir let out a nervous laugh. “Nay, ‘tis not your clothing but your hair color that gave your precedence away.”  
I raised an eyebrow. “My hair color…How surprising.”  
“Well it is not that surprising. Elves from Lórien posses silver colored hair. Have you not met one?”  
The surprising thing about this was that he was sincerely asking me this. I looked at him incredulously. “Nay, in my 400 years I have not met a Lórien Elf.”  
The man visibly paled and bows his head in apology. “Forgive me, My Lord. That was rude of me.”  
“It was indeed. You are forgiven though. Now if you excuse me, Master Boromir, I think I will retire. We have a meeting after all.”  
The man nodded. “Aye, may your reverie be refreshing, Master Elf.”  
“Hanon le.” I did it on purpose this time, I bow my head and leave.  
On my way out I turn to the dance floor. Aragorn was there still dancing with Glorfindel. I smile wistfully and then walk out. I had not walked far when I found myself upon a small figure. He was turned, his back to me, he was leaning against the rail of the balcony. I felt curious and went outside.  
“Did your mother not teach you about the dangers of leaning thus, Master...?”  
The figure jumped and turned to look at me clearly surprised. There was color tinting his cheeks and his blue eyes were wide as lakes. He stuttered a bit. “I... I was just... thinking.”His blush spread up his face.  
I smiled a bit and came to lean against the rail next to him. He was a hobbit, I could see it now. “Oh ‘tis all right, Master Hobbit. I will not tell anyone.”I turned and winked and eye at him, he looked away quickly. “On what troubles were your mind occupied?”  
He sighed and his gaze went downcast then one of his hands came up to clutch something at his chest. “The evil that floods this lands we live in.”  
“That is so deep a thought for someone as small as you.”  
He let out a breathy laugh. “I spouse you are right. But I was witness just recently of what greed do to men.”He said with a calm voice.  
“Were you? What happened?”  
“I travel here with my friends from The Shire. I am here by Gandalf’s orders, to carry something of great importance. The Nazgûl were on our tail since the start. We came upon Strider a while ago and then, a few nights back those dark lords found us, we fought and one of them wounded me. I nearly die but when we were almost here the warrior Glorfindel found us. He got me on his horse and made it take me here. Then I do not remember anything, until this morning.”

I stare at the forest beyond for some moments, thinking. “In the meeting tomorrow the fate of the ring will be decided. Mayhap you would be able to go back home soon.” I say trying to cheer this small creature.  
He looks at me with curious big eyes. “Where do you come from? I can tell you are an Elf but not from Rivendell.”  
I chuckled good humouredly. “You have a keen eye, Master Hobbit. Let me guess, was it the hair?”  
He stared at me funny. “The hair? Nay, ‘twas your natural air and your manner of walking. But now that I have a closer look I can see why you thought so. You are more light while the elves here are more dark.”  
I like this hobbit already. “What is your name, friend?”  
He regards me like if he were thinking to not answer. “Frodo Baggins, from the Shire. You are?”  
“’Tis a pleasure to meet you, Frodo Baggins. I am Légolas from the Woodland realm.”  
“The pleasure is mine, Légolas from the Woodland realm.”  
We smiled and after that silence fell upon us. But not an ill silence, a friendly one.  
“I will take my leave now, my friend. I will see you in the morning council meeting.” I say, turning to look at the Halfling.  
He nodded. “I’ll retire as well. See you in the morning.”  
With a last nod of goodnight and a smile we parted our ways.


End file.
